scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Davidchannel DVD Collection
Gallery Clara White and the Seven Characters (1937) DVD.png|Clara White and the Seven Characters (1937) The Wizard of OZ (1939).png|The Wizard of OZ (1939) Dot Hudson in Wonderland (1951).png|Dot Hudson in Wonderland (1951) Ted Wiggins Pan (1953).png|Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Sleeping Beauty (1959).png|Sleeping Beauty (1959) 101 Wolves (1961).png|101 Wolves (1961) The Sword in the STone.png|The Sword in the Stone (1963) How the Snake Stole Christmas (1966).png|How the Snake Stole Christmas (1966) Jungle Book (1967) Poster.png|The Jungle Book (1967) Journey Back to OZ (1972).png|Journey Back to Oz (1972) Bodi Hood (1973).png|Bodi Hood (1973) Margalo's Nest (1973) DVD.png|Margalo's Nest (1973) Bodi the Dog.png|The Many Adventures of Bodi the Dog (1977) The Rescuers (1977)-0.png|The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) The Lion and the Wolf (1981).png|The Lion and the Wolf (1981) The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986).png|The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) The Brave Little Fish (1987).png|The Brave Little Fish (1987) Banjo & Company (1988).png|Banjo & Company (1988) The wildlife 1989.png|The Wildlife (a.k.a The Land Before Time) (1988) The Little Mer-Winx Princess 1 (1989).png|The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) All Animals Go to Heaven (1989).png|All Animals Go To Heaven (1989) The Rescuers Down Under (1990)-0.png|The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Version) (1990) The Dragon Prince.jpg|The Dragon Prince (1990) Beauty & the Sabertooth (1991).png|Beauty & the Sabertooth (1991) Leoladdin (1992) (Remake).png|Leoladdin (1992) FernGully- The Last Rainforest (1992).png|FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Mammal Park (1993) VHS Cassete film-2.png|Mammal Park (1993) We're Back.png|We're Back! An Animal's Story (1993) Leoladdin II The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994).png|Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik The Tiger King (1994).png|The Tiger King (1994) The Pagemaster (1994).png|The Pagemaster (1994) The Bunny Princess (1994)-0.png|The Bunny Princess (1994) Moanahontas (1995).png|Moanahontas (1995) Cartoon Story (1995).png|Cartoon Story (1995) The Pebble and the Rabbit (1995).png|The Pebble and the Rabbit (1995) Francisto (1995).png|Francisto (1995) Jumanji (1995).png|Jumanji (1995) The Wreck-It of Notre Dame (1996).png|The Wreck-It of Notre Dame (1996) All Animals Go To Heaven 2 (1996).png|All Animals Go To Heaven 2 (1996) Space Jam (1996).png|Space Jam (1996) Leoladdin III The King of Thieves (1996).png|Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Flynncules (1997).png|Flynncules (1997) Teodorastasia (1997).png|Teodorastasia (1997) Beauty & the Sabertooth 2 The Enchanted Christmas (1997).png|Beauty & The Sabertooth 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) The Bunny Princess 2 Escape to Mountain Castle (1997).png|The Bunny Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain (1997) Animatronics Don't Dance (1997).png|Animatronics Don't Dance (1997) The Lost World Mammal Park (1997) VHS Cassete film.png|The Lost World Mammal Park II (1997) Elenalan (1998).png|Elenalan (1998) Quest for Camelot (1998)-0.png|Quest for Camelot (1998) A Animal's Life (1998).png|A Animal's Life (1998) The Tiger King II Diego's Pride (1998).png|The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) Beauty & the Sabertooth 3 Anna's Magical World (1998).png|Beauty & the Sabertooth 3 Anna's Magical World (1998) Cheezi -Doo on Zombie Island (1998).png|Cheezi -Doo on Zombie Island (1998) FernGully II The Magical Rescue (1998).png|FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) The Brave Little Fish Goes to Mars (1998).png|The Brave Little Fish Goes to Mars (1998) The Bunny Princess 3 The Mysterie of the Enchanted Treasure (1998).png|The Bunny Princess 3: The Mysterie of the Enchanted Treasure (1998) Jackzan (1999)-0.png|Jackzan (1999) Cartoon Story 2 (1999).png|Cartoon Story 2 (1999) The Brave Little Fish to the Rescue (1999).png|The Brave Little Fish to the Rescue (1999) Cheezi and Chungu The Magnificent (1999).png|Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Animal (Dinosaur) (2000).png|Animal (Dinosaur) (2000) The Cientific's New Groove (2000).png|The Cientific's New Groove (2000) The Little Mer-Winx Princess II- Return to the Sea (2000).png|The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) How the Snake Stole Christmas (2000).png|How the Snake Stole Christmas (2000) Louis (Shrek) (2001).png|Louis (Shrek) (2001) Animals, Inc. (2001) DVD Cover.png|Animals, Inc. (2001) Mammal Park 3 (2001) VHS Cassete film-0.png|Mammal Park III (2001) Help I'm A Animal (2002).png|Help I'm A Animal (2001) Francisto II Cat Quest (2002).png|Francisto 2: Cat Quest (2002) Mabel & Crash Bandicoot.png|Mabel & Crash Bandicoot (2002) Jackzan and Ashi (2002).png|Jackzan and Ashi Jungle Age (2002).png|Jungle Age (2002) The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Poster.png|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Looney Tunes Back in Action (2003).png|Looney Tunes Back in Action (2003) The Tiger King 1½ (2004).png|The Tiger King 1½ Francisto III Wings of Change (2004).png|Francisto III Wings of Change (2004) Elenalan II (2005).png|Elenalan 2 (2004) The Incredibles (2004) Poster.png|The Incredibles (2004) Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004).png|Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004) Madagascar (2005).png|Madagascar (2005) Jackzan II (2005).png|Jackzan II (2005) Hoodwinked! (2005).png|Hoodwinked! (2005) Over the Hedge (2006).png|Over the Hedge (2006) The Wilde (2006) remake.png|The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Jungle Age 2 The Meltdown (2006).png|Jungle Age 2 The Meltdown (2006) Open Season (006) remake.png|Open Season (2006) Louis (Shrek) The Third.png|Louis (Shrek) The Third (2007) Kung Fu Puppy (2008).png|Kung Fu Puppy (2008) The Little Mer-Winx Princess 3.png|The Little Mer-Winx Princess 3: Bloom's Beginnings (2008) Jungle Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009).png|Jungle Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Cartoon Story 3.png|Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Louis Forever After (2010).png|Louis Forever After (2010) How to Train Your Animal 1.png|How to Train your Animal (2010) Hoodwinked! Too Hood vs. Evil poster.png|Hoodwinked! Too Hood vs. Evil (2011) Hotel Transylvania (2012).png|Hotel Transylvania (2012) Jungle Age 4 Continental Drift (2012).png|Jungle Age 4 Continental Drift (2012) Animals University (2013) DVD.png|Animals University (2013) Mammal World.jpg|Mammal World (2015) Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015).png|Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Zootopia (Davidchannel's Version).png|Zootopia (Davidchannel's Version) Jungle Age 5 Collision Course (2016).png|Jungle Age 5 Collision Course (2016) Mammal World Fallen Kingdom.jpg|Mammal World: The Fallen Kingdom (2018) The Snake (2018).png|The Snake (2018) Hotel Transylvania 3 (2018).png|Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacations (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Poster.png|Incredibles 2 (2018) Cartoon Story 4.png|Cartoon Story 4 (2019) Leoladdin (2019) Poster (Remake).png|Leoladdin (2019) The Tiger King (2019).png|The Tiger King (2019) Category:Davidchannel Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Parodies Category:Channels